Introduction
by Spade-of-Aces
Summary: Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. What will happen know that they live under on roof? Please R
1. Introduction

Chapter One  
Introduction

By

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames excepted.)

Spade-of-Aces Hurry! My first Fan Fic!

Leader Don't be too happy about it. This might not get read by anyone.

Spade-of-Aces Don't be so negative about it Steven! I know that much already!

Big Mouth Sure you do.

Spade-of-Aces Shut it Beth.

Big Mouth Whatever.

Leader Can we get this fic started yet?

Spade-of-Aces Fine. Enjoy!

(For those who don't understand this conversation, please refer to my profile. It's sure to make you laugh.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby nor do I own the song 'Venus Say ' from Twin Spica. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

A 13 year old girl runs onto a dark stage as the lights come on and music begins to play. The girl grapes the microphone beside her and starts to sing.

"Faint-hearted traveler, you should pull back now

Before you collapse

But you still say that you want to go on?

To the other side of the distant sky…."

The television camera gets a closer shot of the girl as she starts to really dance to her music.

"Thousands of travelers have prayed to me before

After they collapsed at the other end of their journey

In a place that is not here in a time that is not now

You're searching, saying that there's love there

Even though you could just patiently wait

For the destiny that I have given you

Do you know I'm a Venus?

Whoo ooh ooh!"

The television camera backs off for a full view as the girl does a front flip and lands on a speaker.

"CUT!"

The manager comes out from behind the camera and looks at the girl.

"Miyu-chan, how many times have I told you that you can't do your gymnastics during this song?"

Miyu jumps off the speaker.

"Well, young lady? What do you have to say for yourself?

Miyu bows to the manager and then to everyone else.

"I apologize to everyone for ruining this shot for the 76 time today."

The manager just shrugs it off like always.

"Hey, what can you do about it?"

The door opens in the background.

"Close that door! Can't you see we're trying to shot a music video here?!"

An old lady emerges from behind the door.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for a photo shoot and this room is where it is scheduled to take place."

"No! No! NO! This room was scheduled by me for an all day use. It's not going to do you any good to lie. You just don't want your client to fall miserable because of my star!"

Miyu jumps off the stage and runs her manager.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Pumpkin!"

"B-But I!"

Miyu then runs over to the old woman.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I keep messing up and everyone has to keep re-shooting. And please forgive my manager, he gets really jealous over me."

The old woman laughs and takes Miyu by the hands.

"What a kind child you are. However, it is time for a photo shoot with my boy and we have a very tight schedule to keep."

"I understand. Let me get everyone backed up and we'll be out of your way in just a minute."

"B-But Miyu-chan! I can't just…."

Miyu just looks at him and he gives up.

"Ever well Miyu-chan. That's a wrap boys! We'll try to re-shoot the music video next week."

The crew sighs with relief now that Mr. Pumpkin has cooled off some and they start to back up for the time being. Miyu smiles at the old woman and bows. The old woman nods in approval and Miyu walks over to her manager. He bows his head in disappointment and shame, but mostly in disappointment.

"That girl, she will be the one who will tame him. Or will he be the one to break her? Ho ho ho!"

A 13 year old boy walks in as the crew, Mr. Pumpkin, and Miyu leave out the back.

"Hey old hag, what are you laughing about now?"

The old woman turns to the boy and hit him with her walking stick.

"Ow! What was that for you old hag?!"

"Boy! I have told many times now to treat me with respect and call me Granny! I'm not old enough to be call a hag young man!"

"Could have fooled my ya old hag."

The old woman hits him hard in the head again for back talking and for calling her an old hag again.

Miyu has fallen onto her bed at the hotel room. After an hour long argument with her manager. Miyu finally gets to lie down for a nap. The phone rings.

"Hello? … Mama! How are you? … I'm fine. Mr. Pumpkin is starting to over work me again though. … No, I promise I haven't tried to run away again. … Huh? … Oh, I see. So you and Papa will be staying longer than planed again? … I understand. Love you to Mama and give my love to Papa. … Bye."

Miyu hangs up the phone and turns over on the bed.

'Why is it that Mama and Papa always have to work more than they except? And they even promised me they'd be home this weekend.'

Miyu sits up in bed and starts to pack a bag of clothes and other things.

'That's it! I'm going on vacation for a while. I just know that Mr. Pumpkin will use this as an opportunity to make me work even more overtime. He'll probably make me due an interview for one of those magazines again. No! I'm taking a break. No more miss nice girl!'

And with that Miyu takes her belongs and heads out into the world. Having no idea that this was the first step in her journey of greater things to come.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Spade-of-Aces Yeah! I finished my first chapter!

Leader Wow. You actually completed it in one day. I thought it would take you years to even start it.

Spade-of-Aces Waa! You have no faith in me!

Spade-of-Aces runs away.

Leader Sigh, What am I going to do with her? See you later readers!


	2. Welcome Miyusan!

Chapter Two

Welcome Miyu-san!

By:

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames excepted.)

Spade-of-Aces Yeah! Chapter two is ready!

Reasoner I'm impressed. You actually did another chapter.

Spade-of-Aces Not you to Angel! I thought you were on my side!

Blacknight Sorry Ace, but I thought the same thing too.

Spade-of-Aces You too Jerry! Waaaa!

Spade-of-Aces runs away crying.

Reasoner I think she took it a little to hard.

Blacknight Yeah. Well, enjoy the stories readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

As Miyu walks around the town enjoying her self proclaimed vacation time she realizes that she has no where to go.

"What's a girl to do on her time off?"

Then Miyu walks into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Miyu bows and starts to walk off.

"Wait! Aren't you Kozuki Miyu?!"

"Uh oh."

The crowd on the looks at Miyu and the guy she bumped into. Miyu starts to sweat and walks away faster.

"It is Kozuki Miyu!"

"Oh crap."

Miyu looks back and sees everyone coming after her. Miyu starts to run faster away from everyone wanting her autograph and such.

"Why me?!"

Miyu continues to run until she loses everyone. She stops and rests for a moment to realize that she is completely and totally lost herself. Miyu starts to walk around the area in search of some sort of map guild so she can head back to the hotel.

'Wait what am I thinking? I told myself that I was going on a vacation and that's what I'm going to do! First I have to find my way to an airport though.'

Miyu continues to walk around until she reaches a long flit of stairs. The stone plate beside it read 'Sanogi'

"Maybe whoever lives here can help me."

Miyu yawns a little and starts her way up the long staircase. As Miyu reaches the top tired and cold, the sun starts to rise over the horizon. Then Miyu sees that the area is really a temple.

"Pretty."

Miyu somewhat goes over to the shrine in front of the temple to pray. Miyu goes over to the temple steps and lays down for a minute.

"I think I'll just take a quick nap before I … z z z."

Miyu feels someone shaking her.

"Miss? Are you all right?"

"Wha? Where…?"

"Oh good, she's wake."

Miyu looks up to see an old woman and a monk standing over her. The monk hold out his hand and Miyu takes it. He helps her up.

"Thank you. Um, where am I?"

"Well young lady, you are at Sanogi temple. What we'd like to know is why are you here?"

"I lost my way. I wanted to ask someone directions but I fell a sleep before I got the chance. Could you help my sir?"

"Yes, yes, we'll do that in a bit, but first let's have some breakfast. You must be famished dearly."

Before Miyu could say anything, her stomach growls.

"See dear, you are hungry."

With that, Miyu hangs her head. The old woman and monk laugh and guild Miyu into the house for breakfast.

During breakfast Miyu explained to the monk and the old woman about while she was a sleep on the temple steps and how it all came to be.

"You poor dear! I know just what to do. You can come and stay with me!"

"Oh no! I couldn't impose on you!"

"I insist! Hosho-san, would you please let, oh, I don't even know your name dear."

"It's Miyu. Kozuki Miyu. I'm 13 years old."

"Welcome Miyu-san!"

To Be Continued ….

Reasoner Oh dear. She seems to be quiet upset. Did we go to far this time?

Blacknight Nan! She should be fine. It's not our fault that she ran away right from the start of this story.

Reasoner "I don't know.

Leader Hey, where's Spade-of-Aces?

Reasoner Well, you see. She ran away.

Leader Great! Now what are we going to do?

And thus the great man hunt began. See ya later readers!


	3. When Kanata Met Miyu

Chapter Three

When Kanata Met Miyu

By:

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames excepted.)

And the great man hunt continues!

Jungle Man Have you found her yet? 

Dreamy Drifter No! We can't find her anywhere! 

The Mysterious Man Has anybody seen Spade-of-Aces? 

Gangster BOSS!? WHERE ARE YOU?! 

Jungle Man What's wrong with him? 

Gangster BOSS!? 

The Mysterious Man He's not use to being left alone without Spade-of-Aces leaving a temp boss in her place. 

Jungle Man Ahh. Well, enjoy the story while we try to find Spade-of-Aces and calm Gangster down. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

"Well then Miyu-san, which do you like better? Green, Blue, Pink, or Purple?"

"Huh?"

"I think Blue or Purple Grandmother Ki. It would look best with her."

"No, green I believe. It matches her eyes. Hosho-san, please get the green bedding and other materials while I get Miyu settled in."

"Right away Grandmother Ki."

Hosho-san runs off leaving Miyu with Grandmother Ki in the kitchen.

"Well dear, is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"Um, what just happened?"

"Oh, you don't understand it? I'm having you move in with me."

"Oh, what?! I can't do that! I have to book a flight to America to see my parents!"

"And you will, but first you need to rest dear. So you shall stay with me until I see that you are well rested and ready to leave before you do anything else."

"I see. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I do need a break and it would be good to get away from everything for a while."

"Every good. Now come along dear. Let's pray to the shrine and then be off. I have to get the place cleaned up a bit first though, oh! By the way dear, my name is Grandmother Ki."

"Yes, nice to meet you Grandmother Ki."

Miyu and Grandmother Ki head towards the shrine to pray. After praying to the shrine, they head off towards Grandmother Ki's home.

Back at the temple Hosho-san has prepared a room for Miyu, green of course. It's a well done room but seems to be missing something.

"Pops I'm home!"

"Oh Kanata-kun, welcome home. Could you come here for a minute son?"

"What's up Pops? Wow! What happened to this room?"

"I've prepared it for are new guest who will be staying with us for a while."

"Guest? Who is it this time? A poor lonely woman with her children? An old man with no where else to go? One of my very crazy love-struck stacker fans?"

"I told you it was an accident! How was I suppose to know she was a fan of yours?"

"Hello! I think the 'I LOVE KANATA' shirt she was wearing would have been a good sigh! No to mention the hat, the book bag, shoes with my pictures on them, need I go on?"

"Hmm. I see your point, but it's none of them this time though."

"Are you sure pops?"

"Yes. And they should be here anytime now."

"They?"

"Grandmother Ki's guest along with herself of course. Her guest will be the one staying with us though."

"You mean that old hag? What she up to now?"

Hosho hits Kanata right on the head.

"OW! What was that for Pops?"

"You will show respect for your elders Kanata! After all. Grandmother Ki is a very respected person."

"Yeah, right. And I'm King of Spain."

Hosho hits Kanata right on the head again.

Miyu and Grandmother Ki are walking up the stairs to the Sanogi Temple caring grocery bags.

"So Miyu-san, what do you plan on doing after you reach America?"

"I plan on telling my parents off for leaving me with Mr. Pumpkin again."

"Is that all? I thought you would have more to say to them."

"Well, I haven't had much thought on the matter before. This is the first time I've been able to get away from Mr. Pumpkin without him being able to find me within 12 hours of disappearing."

"What is this man? A ninja detective?"

"You think so too?!"

This statement causes the two to laugh as they reach the top of the stairs. Then they see Hosho chasing after Kanata with a broom.

"You will be respectful of your elders!"

"Not going to happen!"

"That's it! You will become a monk this instant!"

"Not on your life old man!"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh dear! What has conspired here?"

Kanata runs towards Grandmother Ki and Miyu with Hosho right behind him. Kanata uses Miyu as a meat shield to stop Hosho from hitting him with the broom.

"Huh?"

Miyu drops the grocery bags that she was holding and falls backwards as Hosho swings the broom at her and Kanata before he can stop himself.

"Ahh!"

Both Kanata and Miyu fall down the stairs some until Miyu uses her gymnastics to grab a step to stop them both from falling even more.

"AHH! That hurt!"

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?! Falling like that with me behind you! Do you know how much that hurt you bit--!"

Hosho hit Kanata on the head with a broom before he could finish speaking.

"Be polite to our guest Kanata! I'm sorry Miyu-san, this is my son, Kanata. Kanata this is Miyu-san, your new bride."

"WHAT?!!?"

To Be Continued….

And the great man hunt continues!

Jungle Man Has anyone see her yet! 

Dreamy Drifter No! We've searched everywhere. 

The Mysterious Man Still no luck? 

Gangster WHERE ARE YOU BOSS?! 

Jungle Man I've had no luck on calming him down either. 

Gangster BOSS!? 

The Mysterious Man That's it! Get me the rope and gag! It's the only way to shut him up! 

Jungle Man I'm on it! 

Dreamy drifter Well, we're really busy here so we'll have to end it here. See you next time! 

And so, the great man hunt continues….


	4. The Agreement

Chapter Four

The Agreement

By:

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames excepted.)

And the great man hunt continues on!

Killer So everyone's still trying to find her? 

Manager Yes indeed. 

Killer What a waste of time! Everyone knows that she goes to play murder games when she's like this! 

Manager So true. Should we inform everyone of this fact? 

Killer Nah, it's fun to watch them suffer. 

Manager You have very sick taste you know. 

Killer I know. Enjoy this chapter as I enjoy the suffering of my fellow voices. 

Manager Indeed. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

Hosho hits Kanata on the head with the broom before he could finish speaking.

"Be polite to our guest Kanata! I'm sorry Miyu-san, this is my son, Kanata. Kanata this is Miyu-san, your new bride."

"WHAT?!!?"

"What are you talking about Hosho-san!?"

"Are you serious Pops?!"

"Hosho, what scheme are you planning now?"

"Pops, what are you trying to do this time?!"

"This time!?"

"Yeah, Pops gets these crazy ideas in his head and tries to make them work. The last time he had an idea he tried to make me and a crazed fan of mine model the fall collection of wedding gowns designed by a family friend who works in fashion. That was a disaster! She had the entire fan club after her because she told everyone we were dating, now that was a mess to clean up…"

"Does he always talk this much? And about himself at that?"

"I've never heard him talk this much ever and that's saying a lot being his father!"

"This is interesting."

"What is he even talking about Grandmother Ki?"

"His many encounters with Hoshos' ideas that has made his life much more interesting."

"That and about his fans that worship him."

"Worship? Isn't that taking it a little to far?"

"You would think so, but girls with nothing better to do than fantasize over a young boy do tend to go a little over board sometimes."

"I guess that's true."

Kanata is still going on about how Hosho-san has made his life miserable so far since he became a model. He also hasn't figured out that no one is listening any more as well.

"By the way Miyu-san, I want you to call me Granny. I like being called that instead of Grandmother Ki all the time. The only person who calls me Grandmother Ki is Hosho since that is how he respects me."

"Alright Granny. I think we should get the groceries inside so we can start lunch."

"Ahh! Good idea Miyu-san! By the time lunch is ready, that no good son of mine will have finished all his complaining."

Hosho and Miyu pit up everything that fell during the broom chase and head inside to start lunch. Yes, Kanata is still complaining about his father. Hey, everyone need time to let the steam out when you're overloaded from work.

"By the way Miyu-san, are you any good at cooking?"

"No. I have my mothers' cooking talent. She won't burn water if she's lucky."

"Oh, that might be a problem. Oh well, Grandmother Ki can teacher you everything you need to know about cooking so when you and Kanata get married, I won't worry about coming over to eat."

"Hosho-san, what are you talking about anyways?"

"We'll talk about it over lunch Miyu-san."

After 20 or so minutes of compromising over Miyu staying and convincing Hosho that Miyu and Kanata had no interest in one another so the wedding plans were dropped, more like killed, much to Hoshos disappointment. Kanata finally agreed to let Miyu stay with them until the repairs on Miyus room at Grandmother Ki was finished. In return Miyu would not let anyone know she was here so Kanata fans wouldn't go nuts. This was the agreement.

To Be Continued….

And the great man hunt continues!

Manager I do believe that this man hunt has gone on long enough. Don't you agree Kayla? 

Killer Oh, all right! Have it your way Gina. HEY JERRY!!! 

Blacknight What is it Kayla? Have you seen Spade-of-Aces? 

Manager Have you forgotten what happens when she gets angry? 

Blacknight she goes play killing games until she's happy again. Why? 

Killer Have any of you boneheads looked in the game room beyond the front door? 

Blacknight Uhh…. HEY EVERYONE!!! SHE'S BEEN SPOTTED IN THE GAME ROOM!!! AFTER HER!!! 

Blacknight and everyone who was searching run off to the game room.

Killer Well, they're a bunch of bright ones don't you think? 

Manager Indeed. 

The man hunt comes closer to a close. See you next time!


	5. The Argument

Chapter Five

The Argument

By:

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames accepted.)

Spade-of-Aces: Well it's been a LONG time since I worked on this so forgive me if I get a little ahead of myself.

Leader: At least you'll have something posted!

Killer: Indeed. It's been too long.

Big Mouth: Agreed.

Spade-of-Aces: OH SHUT UP!! I'm doing it now!!! –gets to work writing this chapter-

Leader: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby. Nor do I own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby season one ending song that I will chop up. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

It's been 3 days since Miyu moved into the temple and life was anything but simple. In this short time Grandmother Ki and Hosho have tried time and time again to get Kanata and Miyu to agree to a wedding ceremony only to be foiled left and right by Kanata running away for a photo shoot that he suddenly remembered or Miyu going to go practice her gymnastics in the large temple while cleaning it while she jumped around and sang.

"Oh come now Miyu-san! I'm sure my son would make a great husband for you! He can cook delicious meals and you know it."

Hosho was once again trying to convince Miyu to marry Kanata. Instead of using her cleaning excuse to run away from Hosho like normal, Miyu decided she at least owed it to him to listen to his ramblings while she worked out in the temple. It gave her a sense of calm to be inside and be allowed to dance around anyway she liked and sing anyway she felt instead of being told what to do all the time.

"Hosho-san, I can't marry Kanata. You know this is true. Just think about it! We don't even like each other let alone love one another. Besides, we've only know each other for 3 days now. That's not enough time to fall in love with someone let alone agree to marry a complete stranger."

"But Kanata's not a stranger. After all Grandmother Ki found you and him in the bath together."

Miyu blushed deeply at the memory of Kanata coming into the shower as Miyu was getting out. The shock surprised them both causing them to both to drop their towels as they both shouted. This caused Grandmother Ki to come running and see the two of them face to face completely naked. Grandmother Ki was about to say something when Miyu screamed, picked up her towel, and ran back into the shower while locking the door behind her.

"You know that was an accident Hosho-san!"

Hosho just laughs. Miyu takes the opportunity to sneak away and sing to herself. When Miyu gets to the bell she decides to sing on top of the roof of the bells small temple tower. Using a few of her gymnastic moves to get on the roof Miyu looks down at the city below and is amazed to find that she has no idea where she is.

'_Can this really be the same city? It looks so different from up here. No fans attacking me at every turn. No Mr. Pumpkin telling me what to do all the time. No stress from all the unwanted attention from the media. This place is like a sanctuary to me.'_

Miyu breathed deeply and sang.

' ~You sang until dawn  
~The talented sweet love song  
~I made it a memory  
~Put it in a suitcase  
~Made the decision to go away  
~Not only from pride  
~The day I spent with you…'

While Miyu continued to sing to her hearts content Kanata happens to walk by reading a script of his next drama. He stops and looks around for the voice. He walks slowly looking here and there for it but still can't find out where it's coming from. Finally Kanata reaches the bell where the voice is loudest and looks up to see Miyu with her eyes closed singing so beautifully it surprises him for a moment.

'_It can't be! There's no way Miyu is making that kind of music with that kind of voice! I have to be dreaming or something! I know, that old hag and Pops must be somewhere around here with a CD or something and she's lip sinking to it. I just know that has to be it!'_

So Kanata searched all around the area looking for Hosho-san and Grandmother Ki while Miyu continued to sing without realizing Kanata was there.

' ~Wanted some calmness  
~Wanted a place that can be boasted  
~But the important thing is that  
~I met you that day

~Wow wow wow wow…'

Without finding anything to prove his theory Kanata started to get annoyed. This is something that doesn't happen often. After all he's known for his cool and calm appearance as well as his even cooler attitude. This girl was making him act differently and differently wasn't something he was use to. Kanata went back over to the bell and tried to climb up to where Miyu was. Kanata put his script into his back pocket and jumped onto the railing. Just as he got half way up on the roof, with one leg hanging off the roof and the rest of him trying to get up there a gust of wind blew as the sun started to set. Kanata blushed slightly as he watched Miyu raise her hands and looks to be welcoming the wind as it blew threw her long blonde hair as she smiled and continued to sing softer this time as to whisper into the wind.

'_Wow. I didn't know Miyu could look so…'_

Then the script in Kanata's pocket fell out and it the ground hard just as the wind stopped so it could be heard the loudest causing Miyu to stop singing and look at Kanata still slightly blushing. He almost falls when Miyu comes closer realizing that he's blushing.

"Kanata? What are you doing?! You could hurt yourself!"

Miyu offers Kanata a hand and he half heartedly accepted her hand and her help.

"So what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I LIVE here remember? I should ask you that question."

"I just wanted to sing some place where Hosho-san or Granny could hound me and keep mentioning the idea of marrying someone as rude and perverted as you."

"Says the one who can't sing to save her life I was seriously trying to get up here to beg you to stop before you killed someone with that horrible voice you have. Who ever told you that you could sing seriously should be put in jail for such a crime."

Miyu looks at Kanata with tears forming in her eyes but brushes them away. Kanata then realizes that he went way to far this time. But before he could apologize Miyu spoke first.

"If my singing is such a crime then I guess I shouldn't be here anymore! That way we're both happy!"

And with that Miyu jumped off the bell temples roof landing on her feet down below and runs down the temple stairs faster then Kanata could even get back down on the ground without falling almost face first.

"Crap... Pop and that old hag aren't going to be happy about this..."

To Be Continued!

Spade-of-Aces: I am going to die at this rate!!!

Manager: It's your own fault for not thinking ahead and doing all this writing in one go instead of taking some time and doing it here and there.

Spade-of-Aces: Shut it Gina. I had this done! Darn my stupidity and bad luck!!!

Big Mouth: Well one chapter down who knows how many to go now!

Spade-of-Aces: Waa!!! –goes and cries in a corner-

Leader: Don't worry folks we'll have her working hard to get you more updates quicker! Until next time~!


	6. The Baby from Space

Chapter Six

The Baby from Space

By:

Spade-of-Aces

Summary – Miyu is a famous idol, Kanata is a model. Miyu is looking for love, but so far is hounded by her fans and manager. Kanata wants nothing more than to be left alone from all his fans. One day a mishap accrues and now this popular model and idol are stuck together. Will these two ever get along now that they have to live together under one roof? Please R&R. (Flames accepted.)

Spade-of-Aces: I think I shall never leave a story alone for so long again.... –falls over-

Gangster: Boss if you're going to lie then at least lie enough to make it sound convincing.

Spade-of-Aces: I was trying to be serious. This is killing me!

The Mysterious Man: You should have thought of that before slacking for 2 years. Now you have to make it up in three days.

Spade-of-Aces: I can't help it if I'm not smart enough to save before bad luck strikes!

Dreamy Drifter: Think before you act or move next time. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby. Nor do I own the Daa Daa Daa/UFO Baby season one ending song that I will chop up. I apologize now if you hate my fic but I'm writing it anyways!

After running until the she could no longer see the temple or where anyone could recognize her, Miyu sat down on a swing and let herself catch her breath. The sun had already set and the stars could be faintly seen as the street lights came on one by one. Miyu just sat there and looked down at her feet in deep thought.

'_Great. Just GREAT. I have no where to go and I have no idea where I am AGAIN not to mention I still haven't a clue where the airport is. How am I supposed to start a relaxing vacation when I keep getting attacked mentally and psychically? I could get attacked by my crazy fans if any of them recognize me out here. Now I wish I hadn't run away from Mr. Pumpkin and waited for Mama and Papa to come back from America. And not only did Kanata peep on me in the shower he insulted my singing! The only thing I'm really good besides my gymnastics! I hate you Kanata....'_

As Miyu sank down in despair and started to cry on the swing we zoom back to the Saionji Temple where Kanata is running around and away from Hosho-san and Grandmother Ki for what he did to Miyu. Finally he runs down the stair and is no longer followed by Granny and Hosho but as he tries to run away they both shout at him.

"DON'T COME HOME WITHOUT HER!!!"

Kanata just turns the corner and continues walking like he didn't hear them. Kanata continued to walk farther and farther into city. Luckily he was smart enough to have but a hat and glasses on so no one would come up and bother him. He was already in a foul mood thanks to Miyu arguing with him for no reason what so ever in his opinion.

'_Of course, I DID cross the line just a little bit. Ok a lot more then a little bit. I don't know what's wrong with me! After I heard her sing and then that stupid breeze along with the stupid sun setting just as I got up there to see you looking like a real girl and not some weird chick living in my house. Can this get any worse?!'_

As Kanata turns the corner he stops to see Miyu sitting at his usual park at his usual swing where he would usually sit until he couldn't figure out a reason why not going home would be the worse thing to happen before the screaming fans got a hold of him. But what got him and made him stop and stare was the fact Miyu was crying. Kanata sighed.

'_Apparently it can.'_

Kanata walked slowly over to the crying Miyu. He didn't want to make her mad or startle her and make her thinks he's some pervert. Oh wait, she already did. Ok, more of a pervert. As Kanata approached Miyu he couldn't help but feel a little bit guiltier then he did before.

"Miyu."

Miyu looked up from her crying shocked to hear a familiar voice let alone Kanata's voice.

"K-Kanata? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Oh"

Miyu looks back down not saying anything else. Kanata takes a seat on the swing next to Miyu and swings back and forth slowly. They sit there for a while saying nothing. Kanata looks at the sky to see something bright going across the sky.

"Miyu look up."

"Why?"

"It's a shooting star."

Miyu looks up and sees the same bright light going across sky and stands up and gets into the traditional wish position standing up. Kanata does the same thing beside Miyu. And as he looks up he sees the bright light they just wished upon coming straight for them.

"Duck!"

Kanata grabs Miyu and pulls her down to the ground with him as the light passes them just above there heads. Then it does a U-turn and come flying back at them.

"AH!"

Miyu grabs Kanata's hand and the run away hand in hand from the strange light that seemed to follow them no matter where they ran to around the park. Finally tired and with no where to run to Miyu and Kanata huddle together inside the large building blocks that kids love to play hide-in-seek in. The light was zooming back and forth but keeping just enough distance that neither Miyu or Kanata could run away from it. Miyu turned to Kanata.

"Why is our wishing star chasing us around like we're playing?! More over why is a wishing star chasing us in the first place!?"

"I wish I could answer that question but I'm more worried about what's going to happen after it catches us!"

Then the light grew brighter causing Miyu and Kanata to shield there eyes from the brightness of the light. When the light faded Miyu and Kanata looked around to see the star had disappeared. In its place though was a small spaceship looking object with a blonde baby inside fast asleep.

"A baby? But where did it come from?"

Then a piece of paper suddenly appeared and fell onto Kanata's head.

"What the? Please take good care of this child. He will make your dreams come true. Sincerely yours, The Wishing Star. P.S. His name is Ruu."

To Be Continued...


End file.
